disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out
Inside Out is an upcoming Disney/Pixar film, slated for release on June 19, 2015. It will be Pixar's 15th feature-length film. In keeping with the tradition, a short film, Lava, will accompany the film. Movie Title Bleeding Cool published an article stating the name of Pete Docter's next film would be The Inside Out. Then on February 8, 2013, ComingSoon.net reported that the film's title would be Inside Out. Disney/Pixar officially announced the title on Twitter on April 17, 2013 during Cinema Con. Synopsis Updated synopsis from 2014 press release: :Growing up can be a bumpy road, and it's no exception for Riley, who is uprooted from her Midwest life when her father starts a new job in San Francisco. Like all of us, Riley is guided by her emotions – Joy (Amy Poehler), Fear (Bill Hader), Anger (Lewis Black), Disgust (Mindy Kaling) and Sadness (Phyllis Smith). The emotions live in Headquarters, the control center inside Riley's mind, where they help advise her through everyday life. As Riley and her emotions struggle to adjust to a new life in San Francisco, turmoil ensues in Headquarters. Although Joy, Riley's main and most important emotion, tries to keep things positive, the emotions conflict on how best to navigate a new city, house and school. Here is an updated synopsis from the Disney panel at CinemaCon on April 24, 2012: :Pixar takes audiences on incredible journeys into extraordinary worlds: from the darkest depths of the ocean to the top of the tepui mountains in South America; from the fictional metropolis of Monstropolis to a futuristic fantasy of outer space. From director Pete Docter (Up, ''Monsters, Inc.) and producer Jonas Rivera (Up), the inventive new film will take you to a place that everyone knows, but no one has ever seen: the world inside the human mind.'' There is also good information that Michael Arndt is working on the script (from Big Screen Animation). At D23 Expo, it was stated that the synopsis is about a girl named Riley, the once happy-go-lucky pre-teen is uprooted from her pleasant life in Minnesota and thrust into a new, unwelcome existence in San Francisco. That's when the emotions take over, much to the chagrin of her baffled parents. Anger (Lewis Black), Disgust (Mindy Kaling), Fear (Bill Hader), Sadness (The Office's Phyllis Smith) and Joy (Amy Poehler) spar, collaborate, and miscommunicate with one another in an attempt to keep her functioning, and has to find new friends. Details from John Lasseter In an interview with Charlie Rose in early December 2011, John Lasseter gave details, about the upcoming film: It takes place in a girl's mind, and is about her emotions as characters. In June 2012 he made a similar statement to Bleeding Cool, and gave further details: :Pete Docter has this way of constantly trying to figure out something that we're all familiar with in some way... he's constantly looking for these kinds of things. You look at people oftentimes and they do something to make you go “What are they thinking?” or it's like how a song gets stuck in your head and you just can't get it out. Little quirky thing like this that we all do. Certain emotions just seem to take us over, anger or happiness, where you start giggling and laughing and you can't stop. He thought “I want to take a look at that, explain that.” His idea is that the emotions of this little girl are the characters and it takes place in the head of this little girl, and shows how they control things that go on. It's very, very clever and it's truly unlike anything you've ever seen, yet it explains things you've seen. Details from Pete Docter At the 2013 Siggraph convention, Pete Docter gave The Hollywood Reporter some details on the film. He said the story was "one of the most challenging I've ever had to put together", because the film has to tell simultaneously what is happening to the girl and what is happening inside her mind. He gave details on the design of the characters: "the characters are created with this energy because we are trying to represent what emotions would look like. They are made up of particles that actually move. Instead of being skin and solid, it is a massive collection of energy." THR also states Riley is 11 years old. Detail from Forbes It is revealed that Riley will be voiced by Kaitlyn Dias. Detail from IMDb It was confirmed that Paris Van Dyke will voice as Meg. Voice Cast *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Bill Hader as Fear *John Ratzenberger as TBA *Paris Van Dyke as Meg *Diane Lane as Riley's Mom *Kyle MacLachlan as Riley's Dad Production Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: :From director Pete Docter comes an inventive new film that explores a world that everyone knows, but no one has seen: inside the human mind. (via The Pixar Blog) Gallery Trivia *''Inside Out'' will be the first full-length film to personify and characterize human emotions and the second Disney media work to do that since the short, Reason and Emotion. *Pete Docter was an animator on ''Cranium Command'', a former Epcot attraction that shares many of the film's themes of personifying human thoughts as well as the setting of the mind of an adolescent. *The teaser trailer features clips from all previous Pixar movies except Toy Story 2 and Cars 2. *The playground seen in Riley's memory orb is taken from Sunnyside Daycare from Toy Story 3, with the only difference being that the slide is not coiled but straight. The setting is also different from Sunnyside. *In the teaser trailer, Riley and her family are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films. *The song that plays during the teaser trailer is "Sweet Emotion" by American rock band Aerosmith. *Riley is the first Pixar character to also be a location. *As revealed in the second trailer, each person has the same set of emotions, although their appearance is altered to make it look like the person they control/live in. **Also, all the emotions in Riley's mom are female, and the emotions in Riley's dad are all male. But Riley has 3 female emotions and 2 male emotions who look nothing like her. * There are currently two versions of the film's 1st official trailer, which were released on December 10, 2014. There's only one major difference: in the UK version, the Dad's emotions were watching soccer, and in the US version (which is on Disney Movies Anywhere) the Dad's emotions were watching hockey. * This is the first Pixar film to have many sneak peeks. * According to director Pete Doctor, each emotion is based on a shape: Joy is a star, Sadness is a teardrop, Anger is a firebrick, Disgust is a broccoli and Fear is a raw nerve, Pete Doctor says he loves broccoli too much, however. Videos Inside Out - Behind the scenes peek Inside Out US Teaser Trailer Inside Out (2015) - Spot "Say Hello to Sadness" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Disgust" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Anger" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Fear" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Joy" Inside Out - Spot "Meet your emotions" Inside Out - Trailer Sneak Peek Inside Out Trailer 2- Official Disney Pixar HD de:Alles steht Kopf Category:Upcoming Category:Pixar films Category:2015 films Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:Animated films Category:3-D films Category:Films